fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Skydek
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Skydek! Thanks for your edit to the Lars O'Ryenne page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 21:58, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Well, what do they do? What are their characteristics? What are their strengths and weaknesses? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:50, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Well, first you need 50 edits- you've completed the other criteria. After that, you can make it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:29, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead with your Incusapien. Anyway, you've got 50 edits, you can make your Slayer now :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:31, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Monster Hunt Hey Sky, I finished my post. Btw, this section is gonna be when I tell you it's ur turn. --Ventus (talk) 17:11, May 5, 2015 (UTC) I'd remove the part where they're nicknamed Dragon Slayer Ponies (you can keep the elemental consumption and manipulation idea), but other than that, go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:18, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Took a look at your post, it looked god for the most part… if you were writing on your own. The biggest problem I’m seeing is your repeating/contradicting yourself pretty frequently. Eg: “The sight of this petrified her, though Noreen new better than to let the fear paralyze her.” If you catch my point. Remember that it doesn’t take much to get a point across, simplicity is perfectly ok too. Also, bit of a point with the end of your post, you haven’t left me with very much to work with, in terms of generating a response. It’s clear you’ve got a good deal of skill at writing, but just try to shorten thing’s up and be more open ended with your posts when working with a partner. Flame Lizard (talk) 04:27, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Just call it "Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (Skydek)" or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:52, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Oi Sky! Its your turn, I just wanted to remind you s you won't forget. --Ventus (talk) 14:26, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, just call it "Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic (Skydek)" or something. Also sign your posts next time lol. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:51, June 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Etherious Feel free. Tho do remember that Etherious don't have Magic Power, or at least, it seems that they don't. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:43, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Might want to try refreshing your chat. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:14, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know that I posted your job request up on my guilds job board! So you can check on which members accept it. Do you have any specific members of mine in mind for this job?Lady Komainu (talk) 00:29, August 10, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu Alright we will do that! And we have chosen the mages that will be taking on your job. I am one of them, so I will do my best to make your beast awesome!Lady Komainu (talk) 01:51, August 10, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu Hey, so we are pretty much done with the job! Please check it out and let me know if youd like us to change anything? Its here if you want to read it. Also, what is this weapon from your arsenal that you are offering as a reward?Lady Komainu (talk) 00:55, August 15, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu Also, is there a way that you could use the Drake Pegasi we just killed to forge a new weapon? That way we could give a weapon to two of the mages that went on the missionLady Komainu (talk) 01:03, August 15, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu It's all good! And cool, I'll let the other person know. Is it an actual weapon you made, or do we get to make it up?--Lady Komainu (talk) 05:37, August 18, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu So I was rummaging through my computer photos and found some that I made for you! Back when you gave us the drake pegasi job, I made these photos based off your drawings as a thank you for giving us the request. They are for Lars, and for your guild mark. You don't have to use them if you dont want to. But I just wanted to say thanks!.They are http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lars.jpg and http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Orions_belt.jpg Lady Komainu (talk) 03:23, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Sorry it took so long dude, but i finaly posted. Flame Lizard (talk) 06:31, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Ok, posted, sorry it took so damn long. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:26, October 5, 2015 (UTC) IM GONNA USE THE DRAKE PEGASI IN A STORY hey im gonna use the drake pegasi in a story of mine coming up and I thouhgt I'd let you know bro SorrowJeff (talk) 07:27, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead, as long as you can still use bones the conventional way a Slayer does (aka like hand-to-hand), there should be no problems. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:23, December 11, 2015 (UTC) FF Chat? Want me to join the FF chat? The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 04:51, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Posted Hey, so I posted again. Sorry about the wait, I been kind of busy. Hopefully I'll be a little quicker with it in future.Flame Lizard (talk) 05:31, January 14, 2016 (UTC) No worries It's all good dude, no hard feelings. Can't say I blame you, Overwatch is fun as hell. An yeah, I'm still game for picking up on the RP if you are. Not tonight though; it's kind of late for me, and admittedly I've forgotten like... 90% of the stuff we talked about for later chapters. I'll probably re-read it to get familiar again, but after that I'm game. I'll probably be in chat sometime over the next few days, or just send me a message if you want. Oh, and welcome back. Flame Lizard (talk) 06:05, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Continue? OK, so I re-read the story, found it a fairly pleasant read too. Anyways, I think I've got a pretty good idea of where we had the story going, so we could probably still pick up there. One gripe I had though was with how Lars appeared in the last scene. He just kind of showed up, and him and Noreen have their own conversation and Hanna never really reacted until later. we could probably rework that bit, but i', ready to go when you are. Flame Lizard (talk) 04:43, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Again, no worries. shit happens, right? i'm up sor continuing the story if you are. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:07, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Sure, that works. how did you want to keep the story going then? Flame Lizard (talk) 05:29, December 30, 2017 (UTC)